UNTIL DEATH DO....
by KJ1
Summary: The Captain and Commander are kidnapped and tried for war crimes


DEATH  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everyone belongs to Paramount. I own nothing. No   
infringement intended. THIRD PLACE WINNER IN THE VOYAGERS HOME CONTEST  
  
UNTIL DEATH DO....  
  
RATED PG  
  
AUTHOR KJ  
  
EMAIL janeway2626@yahoo.com  
  
Home Page www.geocities.com/janeway2626/  
  
  
SEPTEMBER 2000  
  
It was dark and damp, she was face down on a cold slab, her head hurt to   
the point where she couldn't think straight. She tried to clear her   
thinking-where was she? What had happened? Blackness covered her and   
mercifully took away her pain.  
  
He woke in a cell, dark and dirty, it smelled musty and close, his eyes   
wouldn't focus. He sat up, but there was no light ---darkness and   
silence. He tried to stand but his legs were weak-how long had he been   
here?---where?---why? Holding his head in his hands as he sat on the wet   
stone floor, he searched his memory for any fragment of what had happened   
to him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Report." Tuvok exited the lift and took the command chair.  
  
"Nothing---they are gone." Ensign Kim looked from his console to Tuvok.   
"They were in the ready room and then---- gone."  
  
"It is illogical for them to have vanished, Mr. Kim-Computer locate   
Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay." He did not doubt Harry-it was   
simply illogical.  
  
"CAPTAIN JANEWAY AND COMMANDER CHAKOTAY ARE NO LONGER ABOARD VOYAGER"  
  
"Computer -when and where were they last located?"  
  
"THE CAPTAIN AND COMMANDER WERE LAST IN THE READY ROOM AT 1300 HOURS."  
  
"How did they leave the ship"  
  
"UNKNOWN"  
  
The bridge was silent, no one wanted to be first to move, speak or   
speculate. Each officer covered their station scanned-recalibrated and   
rescanned-nothing. Tuvok moved back to tactical working furiously on long   
range sensors."  
  
"Tuvok to senior staff, report to the briefing room immediately"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke again, the pain was less, she sat up unable to see in the total   
blackness. Out of instinct, she hit her comm. badge---static-she   
expected nothing less. She moved slowly to her knees and began to feel her   
way around the cell. Moving first to the right she encountered a wall-at   
least a solid structure, she followed it. Before she moved very far she   
stumbled over something-someone-a body. He emitted a groan.  
  
"Chakotay?" She ran her hands over the uniform-Starfleet. "Chakotay?"  
  
"Kathryn-what happened?" He sat up next to her.  
  
"I don't know-where are we?" She looked around it was too dark to see   
anything.  
  
"We were in the ready room---then I woke up here-I can't remember." He   
reached out to touch her, being unable to see her in the darkness.  
  
"That's all I remember, too." She sat close to him to keep contact. "Can   
you get up-we should check for a way out---of where ever we are."  
  
"Yea-I'll go this way -you that way-OK?" He had placed both their hands   
on the wall and indicated by touch which direction they would move.  
  
"OK-be careful." They each started off in opposite directions. The   
walls were short and it wasn't long before they met on the other side.   
"I'd guess it isn't more than four meters in any direction, there is no   
opening that I found."  
  
"No-its strange, I didn't find one either." They sat again, backs against   
the wall. It was cold and dark and very eerie. He pulled her close   
trying to stay warm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paris, Torres and Kim sat in the briefing room eyeing Tuvok, the doctor   
was on the view screen -the silence was deafening. Their sensors picked   
up nothing-no ships- no planets-nothing but empty space.  
  
"As you are all aware, the Captain and Commander Chakotay are no longer   
aboard Voyager. As of yet, we have found no evidence of how they left,   
why or where they went. Our long range sensors indicated   
nothing---literally nothing- with in sensor range. Likewise internal   
sensors are unable to shed any light on their whereabouts or method of   
departure."  
  
"People just don't disappear Tuvok-they have to be somewhere."  
  
"A logical assumption Mr. Paris-the question remains -Where?"  
  
"We should back track -cover every inch of space since we last saw them."   
Harry offered. 'B'Elanna can you help me boost the sensors?"  
  
"Yea-he's right-they have to be here. I'll work with Harry and get Seven   
to beef up the scans from Astrometrics."  
  
"Yes Lieutenant a sound plan and Mr. Paris -takes us back the way we came,   
slowly. I want you to plot a course so that we can cover the entire   
area." They nodded at him. "Dismissed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a long time, they had no way of knowing how long, before they had   
contact with anyone. Finally a hidden panel opened and the light streamed   
into the room. A tall thin Alien approached and they scrambled to their   
feet. Even standing, the alien was taller than Chakotay and towered over   
the Captain.  
  
"Get up" He spoke as he entered. "You will be moved."  
  
"I'm Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager and this is my first Officer   
Commander Chakotay.-Why are we here?"   
  
"Captain are you? A puny little thing like you? Well this is more   
interesting than I thought."  
  
"Why have you brought us here?"  
  
"Captain-well that won't matter soon. You are to be traded for my men."   
He gestured them to move. "This way."  
  
"What do you mean traded?"  
  
"Little one it matters not-but, I will tell you. My men were captured by   
the Sackett's and I can not retrieve them without satisfying the Sackett   
thirst for blood-yours will have to do."  
  
"I'm afraid that is unacceptable-what have your men done, that they were   
captured."  
  
"Does she always talk so much?" He asked Chakotay, but didn't wait for an   
answer. He signaled and four men grabbed them and escorted them out of   
the cell and on to a ship.  
  
"I want to know where you are taking us." The Captain called back to him.  
  
"Little Captain-behave yourself and perhaps I will come later and   
explain." He smiled as he watched them loaded onto the ship. "Be careful   
don't damage them."  
  
They were put in the brig, not as nice as the one on Voyager but warm   
and dry with sufficient light and they were fed.   
  
"Well, what now?" She shook her head.   
  
"I guess we wait and see. Perhaps he will tell us more or Tuvok will find   
us. I'm sure they are aware of out disappearance by now."  
  
"What ever now is-I've lost all track of time." She was sitting on the   
bunk her back against the wall. She surveyed the room. It was smaller   
even than the one on Voyager, one slim bunk, a sink and toilet. Only half   
the front was open to the guards, half cover with a solid wall. Barely   
enough room for two to sit on this bunk and only one blanket, she wondered   
if they would leave them together. "Sit Commander, your pacing is making   
me dizzy."   
  
"Yes Ma'am" He answered idly, plopping down beside her.  
  
"Ma'am? A little formal for some one sitting on my foot isn't it?"  
  
"Sorry Kathryn." He jumped up allowing her to move her foot.  
  
"Relax, Chakotay-It's OK." She moved over. "Here sit."  
  
They talked of non-consequential thing for hours, being careful to   
reveal as little as possible, in fear of being overheard. Finally the   
lights were dimmed and they assumed it to be night. Having one small   
cot-obviously not designed for sleeping, not for this large race   
anyway-Chakotay moved to the floor.  
  
"Here take these." She tossed him the blanket and what passed as a   
pillow.  
  
"You keep them I'm alright."  
  
"Nonsense I have this luxurious bed -it's the least I can do." She smiled   
and he chuckled taking the items.  
  
They slept, it was a fretful sleep, barely better than none at all.   
At some point she had become unaware of her surroundings because she woke   
with a start, when the big hands shook her. Opening her eyes she was   
greeted by one of the large aliens standing over her.  
  
"Come"  
  
"Where?" She sat up running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Come."   
  
He tugged on her arm and she stood up, stepping over Chakotay's   
sleeping form and followed him out the door. They turned and twisted down   
one corridor then another, finally stopping in front of a door. The alien   
pressed a panel and the door slid open.  
  
"In." He gestured and she entered, the door closing behind her.  
  
It was quiet, dimly lit, a comfortable looking room with over sized   
furniture. She wandered to the view port, they were definitely on a ship.   
Where and why still remained and how to get back to Voyager-but her   
thoughts were interrupted by the opening door. She turned to see the man   
from last night, the one who brought them here.  
  
"Little one-did you sleep well?"  
  
"Well enough-My name is Kathryn-Captain Kathryn Janeway." She squared her   
shoulders as she faced him. "And you are?"  
  
"I am Abv'tar and I am Captain of this humble vessel."  
  
"Captain Abv'tar, why am I here?"  
  
"Right to the point-outspoken and direct-spunky, yes little as you are-I   
believe you are a Captain."  
  
"What you think of me is irrelevant. I want to know why you have brought   
us here."  
  
"I told you, my men have been taken and I must get them back. I will trade   
you and the other for them. I think the Sackett will be intrigued with   
you."  
  
"Why us?"  
  
"Don't take it personally, little one-yours was the first ship we   
encountered."  
  
"So you just kidnap the first people you come across?"  
  
"Yes, I do not have time to be fussy-the trial will be soon and I must   
make the exchange before that."  
  
"And you intend for me to stand trial in their place?"  
  
"Intelligent also-such a waste, but yes -it is necessary."  
  
"I see, and am I to know the charges?"  
  
"They do not matter-it all comes out the same..." He paused when the door   
opened. "Bring it in, set it over there." He turned back to the Captain.   
"Join me for breakfast?"  
  
"My First Officer?"  
  
"Don't concern yourself, he will be taken care of. I must deliver you in   
good condition." He moved toward the food. "Please -join me."  
  
She moved to the table, she was hungry and he said Chakotay would be   
taken care of. Why she believed this man she wasn't sure, but he seemed   
honest--- without scruples, but honest even about that. It smelled good   
she took the seat he offered her.  
  
  
"Isn't there an alternative to this trade you are speaking of?-perhaps you   
could negotiate with the Sackett for their release."  
  
"We have tried other ways in the past -this is the most acceptable." He   
gestured toward the food. "Please eat."  
  
"Let me understand this." She put some of the food on her plate. "Your   
men were taken prisoner and will be put on trial -for what crimes?"  
  
"Crimes of war-You understand -murder, plunder and such-it is always the   
same."  
  
"The same? This happens often?" He nodded at her. "And you simply   
substitute some one else at the trial?"  
  
"Some one must die for these crimes." He spoke flatly and watched her   
expression, he picked up only the slightest change.  
  
"And so this time it is me." She locked her eyes with his speaking with   
as little emotion as he did.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"You must return my First Officer to my ship-certainly I will be enough to   
satisfy your debt."  
  
"I think that you would be more than enough payment, however I can not run   
the risk of your crew attempting to rescue you-certainly you understand."  
  
"I'm beginning to." She considered him. "Perhaps you could deliver me   
and return my first officer once you were certain of the trade."  
  
"So noble -so brave. I already regret what I know I must do."  
  
"I am only practical -without her Captain my ship will need her First   
Officer even more-surly you understand."  
  
"That I do little one, but I have my own ship to be concerned with. My   
men must come first. Now finish your breakfast."   
  
  
After breakfast she was returned to the cell with Chakotay. He was   
sitting on the bunk, half empty food tray on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Captain." He jumped up when he saw her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Chakotay, I'm fine." She sat beside him, gesturing to the tray on   
the floor. "You didn't eat much are you OK?"   
  
"Yea, I had enough. Where did they take you? Are.."  
  
"I'm fine, I met with their Captain-Abv'tar, the man we saw yesterday. It   
seems we are to be traded for some of his men who are accused of war   
crimes. I will stand trial in their place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seems it's just their way -as long a someone stands trial -it doesn't   
matter who. So he snatched the first people he came across and here we   
are."  
  
"If only one of us needs to be traded, then Maybe he would return you to   
the ship and..." He stopped when she placed her hand on his arm, smiling at   
him. "You tried that already didn't you?" She nodded. "And they won't   
send me back either."  
  
"As I see it Chakotay, we are in this together. We've done some of our   
best work that way, we'll find a way."  
  
"We always do."  
  
It took them three days to reach the Sackett home world. During this   
time she shared many meals with Captain Abv'tar, he had come to truly   
enjoy her company. He explained his cloaking device, which had enabled   
him to sneak up and snatch her from Voyager. He was intrigued by her   
capacity to understand even the most complicated of his technology. He   
told her of the on going war between his people and the Sackett, how it   
had gone on for centuries, the rules being redefined over and over through   
the years. In the end he offered to trade only Chakotay, if she would   
agree to stay with him, she refused.  
  
He came to the cell one more time before handing them over to the   
Sackett.   
  
"Little one." He reached out and cupped her face in his big hand. "This   
does not have to be-I can still make adjustments to our deal. Stay with   
me."   
  
"Abv'tar, I can't do that-you know that."  
  
"Yes, Your courage, your fierce loyalty, it is part of your appeal." He   
closed his eyes and when he opened them he smiled at her sadly. "Good bye   
Captain Kathryn Janeway." He dropped his hand and walked out.  
  
Two guards came and escorted them to the transport site, then stepped   
away. They materialized in a cell not unlike the one they first woke up   
in. It was dark and cold and silent. No one came near them for days, how   
many they weren't sure. They had no food, no water, no blankets, nothing   
but the cold damp stone. They huddled together sharing what little warmth   
they had and occupied their minds with conversation. They talked about   
the ship, the crew, friends and family, they shared childhood secrets,   
what ever came to mind.  
  
They were sleeping, when the door opened flooding the small cell with   
bright light. Two guards came forward and dragged them to their feet,   
shining bright lights in their faces. They could hear the footsteps and   
the voices, but they were unable to see their faces. Some one raised her   
chin, turned her face from side to side, and other did the same to   
Chakotay.  
  
"That one." A deep voice from the back called out and two men sized   
Kathryn and dragged her from the cell.  
  
Chakotay was left alone in the darkness. He sat back against the   
wall, he tried not to think. It was a muffled sound at first, slowly it   
grew louder and more distinct, until there was no doubt what he was   
listening to. He tried to shut out the sound of her screams, in the   
darkness of the empty cell they echoed in his mind till he thought he   
would scream too. He prayed for it to stop and when it did, he feared the   
reason.  
  
Suddenly, he was once again bathed in light, as the big door slid   
back. In the back light he saw two large men drag her body across the   
doorway and toss it in his direction. She hit the stone with a dead thud,   
no sound escaped her, the door slammed and he made his way to her.  
  
"Kathryn." He hesitantly touched her. She didn't respond to voice or   
touch, he felt for a pulse. It was weak but he found it, he drew his hand   
back trying to examine the warm stick substance -blood he knew it would   
be. He carefully checked her arms and legs, slowly moved along her rib   
cage, nothing broken that he could detect. He gently lifted her taking   
her on to his lap as he settled against the wall. He cradled her,   
stroking her hair and rocking her, as his own tears washed across her   
hair.  
  
He woke to the sounds of her moans, he still held her in his lap,   
cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Kathryn."  
  
"Chakotay?" Her voice was raspy and weak.  
  
"Shh I'm here." He brushed back her hair.  
  
"Talk to me.." She lifted her head slightly then rested it again on his   
chest. "Tell me a story."  
  
"Sure." He settled back against the wall holding her to him gently.  
  
He talked softly, telling her story after story until her breathing   
became slow and even and he knew she was sleeping-at least he hoped it was   
sleep. He had no idea how long they were here, they had not had food or   
water and now this. He rested his head back, maybe if the spirits were   
merciful he would sleep and they would both die before this cycle could   
start again.  
  
The sound of the door startled him, the light hurt his eyes, he   
squinted quickly enough to see someone set something inside the door.   
Once it closed again, he gently set Kathryn on the ground and made his way   
carefully to the object. In the darkness he stumbled on it, containers of   
liquid and some sort of mush---food. He briefly wondered about its safety,   
but it didn't matter, so he brought it back against the far wall by   
Kathryn. There was water in the mugs and they both sorely need water, he   
took several small sips. He tore a piece of his T-shirt and dipped it   
into the cup. Lightly, he touched Kathryn's lips, letting only the   
smallest drops reach her mouth, she stirred. He used a second piece of his   
shirt, dipped in the cup to wipe her face.  
  
"Chakotay-water"   
  
"Yes, Kathryn -but only a little." He dripped several more drops into her   
mouth. "Easy a little at a time. Do you think you can eat something? I   
don't know what it is but it's mushy and soft."  
  
"Help me sit." She groaned as she tried to change position.  
  
"Easy." He helped her lean against the wall. "Here." He put a finger of   
the mushy substance near her lips. "It tastes bad, but we need to eat   
something."  
  
"Ughh, worse than Neelix's." He could hear a faint smile as she spoke, in   
a harsh whisper.   
  
"I'll remember to tell him you said so." He lifted the cup. "Can you sip   
this?"  
  
They managed only a little of the mush and a few sips of water, it   
had been too long since they had eaten. They tried to rest, he pulled her   
gently over him to keep her off the damp floor. He flinched with every   
groan.  
  
"Kathryn, what do they want?" He knew she would give them nothing-no   
matter what they wanted-for as long as she could.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What? Don't they ask for something-What is this about?"  
  
"Nothing, I have to give them. They don't care about us -just their damn   
war and I know nothing about that."  
  
"What about the technology Abv'tar told you about?"  
  
"They already know-they don't want it. I'm tired"   
  
"Put your head down -try to sleep."  
  
"They'll be back."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Yes." She was drifting off.  
  
"I won't let them take you again."  
  
"You will not resist.."  
  
"Kathryn.."  
  
"That's an order-you will only get your self killed and that won't help   
either of us."  
  
"Kat..."  
  
"An order Commander." She was using up what little strength arguing with   
him.  
  
"Alright Kathryn-sleep."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been sixteen days and still no sigh of the Command team.   
Voyager had tracked and back tracked every centimeter of space they had   
cover-nothing. No one had contacted them, no ransom, no threats, nothing.   
They had no leads and no where left to look. Tuvok ordered on more sweep   
of the area, allotted another week and then he knew they would have to   
move on ---without them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened and spilled light on them again, he opened his eyes   
to see two large figures advancing toward them. Before he could react,   
they grabbed Kathryn dragging her away and slamming the door. It went on   
forever, the screams stopped, but he knew it was only because she had   
nothing left to scream with. They dumped her back in the cell.  
  
They brought more food and water and in a few hours it started again.   
It went on day after day-he had no idea how much more she could take.   
Every day she had less fight, less life. She didn't talk anymore except   
to remind him of his orders, she never cried, she lay where they dumped   
her, until he moved her. He did what he could, gave her food and water,   
tried to clean her wounds, but he couldn't even see them. One day when   
they brought her back, he could see in the back light that her leg was   
twisted-broken-or more like shattered. There was nothing for him to do,   
he couldn't even hold her anymore---everything hurt.  
  
They left them longer then, he figured it had been almost a week by   
count each food delivery as a day. She still said little, drank only what   
he dribbled in her mouth and ate nothing. When the door opened this time   
there were more of them -five or six that he could see. Two grabbed   
Kathryn and pulled her out, two more took his arms and dragged him behind   
her. He could hear her groan as the twisted leg dragged across the rough   
surface, the light was to bright for his eyes, he couldn't see.  
  
They dropped them both in the center of a large room, he could hear   
many voices. Then some one ordered them to stand, he was pulled to his   
feet and hear Kathryn cry out as they forced her upright. He   
squinted and groped in her direction. Grabbing hold of her waist he   
supported her weight-what little was left of it. A voice droned on in the   
back of his mind-something about charges and conviction. He tried to   
focus-it was about them. War crimes-sentenced to death and them they were   
returned to the cell.  
  
Kathryn lay lifeless. She was breathing, had a weak pulse. He cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finished the search and Tuvok gave the order to move on. No one   
wanted to go, including Tuvok, but they had no choice, they had done   
everything they could. They set course for the alpha quadrant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guards were back. No more--He didn't care if they killed him,   
there would be no more. She had argued with him when she could-told him   
not to risk himself for her-ordered him time and time again to do   
nothing-but-- No more. They reached for her, and he fought back with   
what ever he had. He struggled to his feet still holding her in his   
arms. Two advanced on him, backing him toward the wall.  
  
"Let him be." A faceless voice sounded. "Bring them together."  
  
He was pushed forward, he stumbled but he held tight to Kathryn. He   
could hardly walk and his vision was blurred in the bright light. A hand   
touched his arm, he flinched but it just lay there almost gently.  
  
"This way-let me guide you." It was a whisper, meant only for him to   
hear. He followed the gentle guidance of the hand.  
  
They were loaded on a transport, god only knew where they would end   
up this time. He sat in a cargo hold, Kathryn in his lap. His eyes   
adjusted to the light, it was not as bright in here- but light enough to   
see. He looked down at the emaciated woman in his arms and again he   
cried.   
  
He was sleeping when the doors opened and someone ordered them taken   
out. He struggled to his feet and refused to relinquish his precious   
cargo. He was surrounded by guards, weapons drawn. Well this was it, he   
thought. Here he would stand and they would end it all, but he would not   
give her up. He heard the voice again and this time it had a face. A   
young man large and fair, big dark eyes and wearing a uniform-one he   
noticed commanded respect from the others.  
  
"Let him be." He turned to Chakotay. "Bring her this way."   
  
He lead them off the transport and into a building. They traveled a   
long darken hallway past many doors. Finally one opened and he was   
ushered in-it clanged closed behind him and he heard it locked.  
It was lighter in here, but not bright. There was a cot and a blanket, he   
laid Kathryn down and covered her. There was a sink, water but it was   
cold. He removed what was left of his T shirt and wet it. Gently he   
tried to clean her many festering wounds, she moaned and twisted but never   
became conscious. So intent was he on his work, he didn't notice when the   
door opened.   
  
The young guard entered and watched silently for a few minutes. Many   
prisoners came here-it was the last stop, none ever left. Well, almost   
none.  
  
"There is a chance." He spoke startling Chakotay.  
  
"What?" It was an automatic response, he turned at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Usually, no one leaves, but you have one chance." He took a step closer,   
carefully eyeing the prisoner.  
  
"What is that-I'll do what ever I must to get her out." He knew he   
shouldn't admit that-but it didn't matter any more  
  
"No-she will never leave-let her die." The voice was gentle, but it said   
terrible things.  
  
"No." He turned back to Kathryn.  
  
"It's your only chance-the confession is hers."  
  
"She confessed to nothing-she did nothing."  
  
"It doesn't matter-it is still hers -she has been sentenced to die-you   
will die with her when the time comes, unless she goes now."  
  
"You mean that if she dies, I might go free?"  
  
"Yes there is a chance-it is her crime-you could go free. --- If she dies   
before..."  
  
Chakotay let the words register. He slowly moved away from Kathryn and   
took a step toward the guard.  
  
"What if I die?" He questioned. "If I die ---can she go free?"  
  
"No -it is her crime-she will die."  
  
"I see." Chakotay ran his hands through his hair. "Then, We will die   
together." He quietly walked back and began to clean her. The guard left.  
  
At short time later the door opened again drawing Chakotay's attention.   
The young guard came in, he carried a bucket and a bag, something slung   
over his shoulder. He set them down on the table.  
  
"It's not much-the water is warm the rags are clean, some disinfectant for   
her wounds." He turned to go.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I will bring a clean garment for her when your food is ready." He never   
turned back just closed the door behind him.   
  
The water was warm and soapy, it worked much better. He carefully   
cleaned out her wounds applied the ointment the guard had left. Gently he   
removed the dirty shredded dress she wore and carefully washed and dried   
her before wrapping the blanket around her. She never moved never   
responded, not even a moan, but she looked better, he hoped she felt even   
the tiniest bit better.   
  
It wasn't too long before the door open and two guards carried in food   
trays, placing them on the table. They left and the young one stepped in   
and closed the door. He walked over to Kathryn, sadly looked her over.  
  
"She looks better, but..." He turned to look at Chakotay. "Here is a clean   
garment for her." He held out the robe like dress.  
  
"Thanks." The young man nodded and left.  
  
The days passed, each one the same as the last. The guards brought   
food and water, they never spoke. The quiet spoken young man never came   
back. He tended to Kathryn, she took water and sometimes a little food,   
mostly she laid on the bed in a semi conscious state. He slept on the   
floor next to the bed, they had given him another blanket, but tonight she   
was cold, he put it on her. She was moaning in her sleep, tossing, the   
blanket fell on him. He got up to check on her.  
  
She was damp with perspiration, hot to the touch, as she tossed in her   
sleep. The fever frightened him, he had no way of knowing how high it   
was, but he knew it couldn't be good. He wet the rags-placed one on her   
forehead and used the other to wipe down her body, he needed to bring the   
fever down. She moaned, rolling her head from side to side. Her body   
shivered, yet her sweat soaked the bedding.  
  
"Kathryn, don't let go----stay with me." He whispered to her, as he   
worked through the night   
  
He told her stories, legends, how much he loved her, all the while   
her fever climbed. By morning she still seemed no better. He was so   
focused on Kathryn, he never noticed the breakfast the guards brought.  
  
"Fever?" The soft voice behind him startled him. He swung around to   
face the young guard.  
  
"Yes, I can't bring it down." He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"This will help." The young man stepped closer with something that   
resembled a hypospray and administered it to Kathryn's neck. "I will   
bring another tomorrow." He turned toward the door."  
  
"Wait---why-why are you doing this?"  
  
"There are people here who deserve to die-you do not. I can't change   
things in the end, but I can help along the way-I must go."'  
  
"Thank you." He saw the young man nod, as he exited.  
  
The day was quiet and the night passed well. As promised the young man   
returned in the morning and administered another shot. Two days later   
Kathryn was sitting up and talking. She had eaten a small amount and he   
breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few months, the crew began to accept the changes. Tuvok took   
on the role of Captain, although he was still called Commander and Tom   
acted as his first officer. Much of the time Tuvok remained at tactical   
and Tom occasionally still manned the helm. The adjustments were   
difficult for everyone.  
  
Voyager had come into contact with some hostile races and sustained major   
damage. Their situation was rather desperate by the time they limped into   
the space station at Ciardull. Voyager was in need of supplies desperate   
for repairs and the crew, having not fully recovered from the loss of her   
Captain and   
First Officer, was suffering doubly from the recent fighting. The   
Ciardullien hierarchy had agreed to their docking and trading of supplies   
and parts as well as limited use of other space station facilities, by the   
crew, but the negotiation had been long and difficult. Commander Tuvok   
was a brilliant tactician, a more than adequate commanding officer and an   
ardent negotiator, but the stiff Vulcan manor prevented him from   
developing the easy negotiating skills the Captain had possessed.   
  
To the surprise of the entire crew, Tom worked both closely and well   
with Tuvok. The stiff prudent Vulcan was complimented by the carefree   
easy going manner of the younger man. Side by side, they had bargained   
and haggled, hammering out a workable deal.   
  
"Tuvok, my man." Tom put his arm around Tuvok's shoulder, as they entered   
the mess hall.  
  
"Mr. Paris." Tuvok raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Not bad-you were OK-Ya know?"  
  
"I'm glad you found my negotiating skills adequate," Tuvok removed Tom's   
arm.  
  
"Yea---I mean I've seen smoother, but you done good." He laughed at the   
quizzical looks he received from the rest of the crew---B'Elanna included.   
"B'E you should have seen him down there-almost as cunning as Captain   
Janeway." B'Elanna was shocked into silence.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Paris, forming my lips into a crooked smile and batting   
my eyes doesn't hold quite the same appeal as when the Captain did it."  
  
When the laughter subsided, Tuvok excused himself, leaving Tom   
with B'Elanna and Harry.  
  
"Tom, I can't believe he said that!" B'Elanna gasped.  
  
"Yea---something isn't it?" Tom sat down with them.  
  
"The Captain always said he had a sense of humor---I never saw it before."   
Harry could hardly stop laughing.  
  
"Guess I bring out the worst in him." Tom joked.  
  
"I miss them." B'Elanna suddenly dampened the mood.  
  
"We all do, Maquis -----we all do."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Each day she improved a little more, the bruises had faded, most were   
completely gone. She had some scars, the majority were hidden by her   
clothing, one crossed her left cheek, it was still deep pink and angry   
looking. Her leg was healing, although she couldn't put her weight on it   
yet. The young guard had not been back since giving her the second   
injection, but Chakotay told her about him.  
  
They passed the time talking-there was nothing else to do. They had   
known each other for six years and were constantly surprised at how little   
they really knew about each other. The days were long and the living   
sparse but tolerable. Now that her body wasn't causing her constant pain,   
they shared the bunk, drawing deep comfort from sleeping in each other's   
arms.  
  
Their dinner was delivered each night just as it began to grow dark. This   
night when the door opened to admit their meals they were treated to a   
surprise. The trays were placed in the usual way, on the table, but one   
guard remained behind.-It was the young man he told her about-their secret   
benefactor.   
  
"Hello." Chakotay helped Kathryn to the table. "Kathryn this is the man   
I was telling you about."  
  
"I'm glad I get to meet you-Thank You." She adjusted herself in the chair.   
"I believe, I owe you my life."  
  
"Not me-him." He pointed to Chakotay. He didn't talk or smile much he   
just watched with a serious expression. "When dinner is finished, I will   
come back and take you out. There is a shower not far and I have some   
clean garments for you." He turned and in his usual fashion walked out   
without further conversation.  
  
"Thank you." They called after him-he nodded as the door closed.  
  
"Strange -isn't he?" Kathryn stared at the closed door.  
  
"Yes-he never says much. Just does something and leaves-strange."  
  
"Well-in any case a shower will be nice-I don't know what it's like to be   
clean anymore."  
  
"I know." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't smell any better that I do Mr."  
  
"Maybe, we shouldn't." He continued to eat, but he glanced up at her.   
  
"Shouldn't what? Shower? Why the hell not?"  
  
"Just getting used to this -if we shower, we'll have to start all over   
again, could be worst."  
  
"I'll take my chances."   
  
It was only a few minutes after they finished eating that the guards   
arrived. Two cleared away the trays and the third stood silently by   
waiting for the others to finish. When the two had gone, he finally   
spoke.  
  
"You will come with me, quietly." He signaled them to the door.  
  
Chakotay put his arm around Kathryn's waist, half carrying her as they   
followed the guard. He led them down a darkened hallway then up a small   
flight of stairs. He signaled them to stop and they waited as he unlocked   
the door, checking the area directly outside it. He motioned them forward   
and they followed him across a wide stretch of grass to a row of small   
cabin like structures. He unlocked the first one and lead them inside.  
  
The light was soft but they could see the room clearly. It contained   
a small table and overstuffed furniture, there were padds and coffee cups   
scattered around the room. It was warm and clean and ---lived it.  
  
"You may go in there." He pointed to a door, then looked from her to   
Chakotay. "It is a difficult space, you will need to help her."  
  
"OK." They started for the door.  
  
"There are clean garments in there for both of you." He sat down and   
scanned a padd.  
  
"Is this your home?" Kathryn had noticed several personal items around   
the room.  
  
"Such as it is-yes. Now you must be quick. Go."  
  
The room was small, Chakotay saw immediately what he had meant by   
difficult. The shower, a real water one, was built so that you needed to   
step up and then down-deep steps designed for their larger bodies, there   
was no way to sit except on the floor and it wasn't inviting. Kathryn   
could never climb in there, he thought as he adjusted the water   
temperature. They needed to be quick he had told them, he would try. He   
turned back to find her leaning on the sink already out of most of her   
clothes. She was scarred and so thin -and he thought-the most beautiful   
woman he had ever seen. She blushed when she noticed he was watching her.  
  
"I'll never get in there by myself." She avoided his eyes.  
  
"Was that an invitation Captain?" He teased.  
  
"Funny, help me." He hesitated and she finally looked at him. "Chakotay,   
at this point there is nothing here you haven't already seen-help me."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He ducked her swinging arm.  
  
He peeled off his filthy clothes and lifted her into the shower. She   
held on to the wall to keep her balance, enjoying the feel of the warm   
water cascading over her. He forced himself to concentrate on the process   
of getting clean -it wasn't easy. He grabbed the soap and washed himself,   
quickly shampooing his hair, then hers. He held on to her waist and   
supported her weight and balanced her on the slippery floor, so her hands   
were free to clean herself. They rinsed off under the warm water and she   
turned to face him. She looked up, the crooked smile on her face, he   
thought she would say something, then a knock on the door.  
  
"You must finish up-it is time to be back."   
  
"OK." Chakotay turned the water off and lifted her out.  
  
He watched her balance on one leg to dry and dress herself, he was   
tempted to reach out and help, but he knew she needed the independence.   
As soon as they were dressed, the guard returned them to their cell. He   
accepted no thanks-just nodded and was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took two weeks of round the clock shifts, but Voyager was finally   
space worthy. She was fully stocked and in the best shape, probably since   
entering the delta quadrant. Most of the crew had taken time off to   
enjoy the facilities of the space station, but the senior staff and a good   
portion of the engineering staff had worked the entire time. Tuvok   
informed them, Voyager would remain docked a few more days so that this   
remaining crew could have leave.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna were walking the promenade enjoying the small shops   
and strange wares, hanging there. A voice shouted her name and B'Elanna   
turned to see Joe Carey hurrying in her direction.  
  
"Joe, easy -what's the rush?"  
  
"I'm not sure-maybe nothing, but." He gulped some air and Tom handed him   
the drink he carried.  
  
"Here take a sip and calm down -what is it?" Tom watched as Joe did as he   
was told.  
  
"Over there in the bar, a guy ---big guy-he said he saw this uniform   
before. He's pretty drunk so I don't know if it's anything, but he said a   
little woman in red."  
  
"OH my god-a woman he said that?" B'Elanna glared at Tom "Where-when?"  
  
"I don't know -like I said he drunk."  
  
"OK -Joe go back to the ship -tell Tuvok-keep it as quiet as you can."   
Tom took B'Elanna's hand. "We'll go have a chat with this guy. What's he   
look like?"  
  
"Big---you'll see biggest one in the place -humanoid but hell --two feet   
taller than me. Has on a gray uniform of some kind -at the bar alone-you   
can't miss him."  
  
"OK -let's go"   
  
"B'Elanna and Tom made their way to the bar. He was there-like Joe   
said -you couldn't miss him. They moved up and took the seats on either   
side of him.  
  
"Hey, you dress like the li'le one." He noticed B'Elanna first.  
  
"Do you know her?" B'Elanna's voice was sweet and gentle-very unlike her   
feelings. The alien said nothing, just looked down trying to focus. "The   
Captain-did you see her?"  
  
"Cap'in? -yea -call'd her li'le Cap'n"  
  
"You know her?" B'Elanna tried again, but the alien just lifted his empty   
glass and frowned.  
  
"Here, my friend -take mine." Tom handed the man his drink.  
  
"Tanks-hey tad'd the uniform---- col'r."  
  
"Yea, she wears red -like me." Tom smiled. "Where'd you see her?"  
  
"Ship"  
  
"Your ship?"  
  
"Yup." He put down his empty glass and look at Tom.  
  
"Sure, hey barkeep-bring my friend another, and leave the bottle." The   
man smiled at Tom.  
  
"We traded her." He swigged down the next drink. And reached for the   
bottle which Tom pulled away.  
  
"My friend-I need to know. Now you tell me about the Captain and I'll   
give you the bottle---fair?"  
  
"OK-Abv'tar traded her to da Sackett-she dead." He reached for the   
bottle."  
  
"Dead-how?" Tom carefully poured the man a half drink.  
  
"Trade-trial-- dead." The man reached again for the bottle.  
  
"OK ---I need to know -how, when, where---suppose we go for a little walk   
and I'll bring the bottle."  
  
"OK" The man shrugged and stood up ---way up. Drunk or sober these people   
were too small to frighten him.  
  
They left the bar and walked to a more deserted corridor. Tom tapped   
his badge and ordered the ensign on the other side to beam all three to   
sickbay and alert Commander Tuvok. Materializing in sick bay, B'Elanna   
erected a force field around the area.  
  
"Doc, this is my new friend-er--." Tom shrugged not knowing the man's   
name. "Anyway he needs to be sober so we can get some information -can you   
do that?"  
  
"I will try Mr. Paris, but abducting aliens is not.."  
  
"Doc -he has information about the Captain."   
  
"Very well, have a seat my big friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The routine continued, they saw the young man rarely. Food was   
delivered and trays removed other than that they had no contact with the   
outside world. They finished their dinner and were just talking at the   
table when he came in. As always he waited for the other guards to leave,   
then came and spoke to them.   
  
"I know nothing of your culture-if you have a deity with which you must   
settle-it should be soon." He stood watching this register with them. "I   
have received word it will now be soon-exactly I do not know-days--   
probably by morning."  
  
Kathryn stood on her good leg and reached across the table to touch   
him-for the first time he didn't back away.  
  
"Thank you." She rested her hand gently on his arm. "For all you have   
done."  
  
He nodded and turned away as the door closed they hear the whispered   
"sorry"  
  
She sat down, they both tried to comprehend their situation. It was   
difficult. He reached across the table and took her hands in his, she   
looked up and smiled.  
  
"So this is it-not how I ever imagined it." She laughed. "We were   
supposed to go down in a blaze of glory-ya know-starship Captains go down   
with their ships-they don't die in unnamed prisons."  
  
"I know." He moved to her side of the table and lifted her up. He carried   
her to the bed, where they could sit more comfortably and settled down   
next to her. "I was beginning to believe it would never happen."  
  
"Wishful thinking."   
  
"I suppose." He chuckled, a sound she loved, it always made her smile.   
"Who would ever want to leave these luxurious accommodations?"   
  
"You could have." She looked up at him, he just shook his head. "Yes, if   
you let me die-you might have gone free."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I heard you talking-I heard everything. The guard, the legends---- when   
you said-- you loved me."  
  
"I do love you-I sometimes think I always have-even before I knew you."  
  
"I thought over time, you had gotten past that."  
  
"Never, but I though you wanted me too-I tried, I really did.." He put   
his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Sorry to disappoint   
you-but I'll never stop love you."  
  
They were quiet for a long while and he thought she had fallen asleep.   
When she slipped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, he   
felt her shutter and he knew for the first time since they were take from   
Voyager she was crying. He wondered why-why now? She wasn't afraid to   
die--he knew that. Hell with the pain her leg still gave her, and no   
matter how she tried to hid it he knew she suffered with it always, maybe   
she even welcomed death. What was it that made her sad enough to cry?  
  
"Kathryn, can I ask you something?" He needed to know, but suddenly   
wondered if he had a right to ask. "You don't have to answer---I   
just-need to ask."  
  
"Chakotay, what is it?" She picked up her head, quickly wiping at the   
tears.  
  
"It's none of my business, really-but ...."  
  
"Just ask."  
  
"Why did you never marry Mark?" He leaned in close to watch her face in   
the semi dark, she struggled with this. "You spent ten years with him   
and..." She looked pained and he regretted asking. "I'm sorry it's none of   
my business, I shouldn't..."  
  
"No-it's OK. I'm just not sure how to explain." She thought about it,   
looked away, then turned back. "I was very young when I fell in love with   
Justin-and lost him, you know that story."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I felt nothing-really nothing- for a long time, after the pain   
stopped-Mark was there." She smiled but the tears forming in her eyes   
told him the memory was painful. "I'd known Mark most of my life-guess he   
was always there-Don't misunderstand, I loved Mark, part of me still does.   
It was warm and safe, a comfortable kind of love." A tear escape and   
slid down her cheek. "I could have spent my life with Mark, it wasn't   
everything I was looking for, but it was a love I could live with-----what   
I really wanted was a love I couldn't live with out." She took a deep   
breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I guess the easiest way to   
explain is..." She turned to look at him, fresh tears glistening in her   
eyes. "He wasn't you."  
  
"Kathryn." It was more of a rush of air than a spoken word. Their eyes   
locked, he brushed away her tears.  
  
The door swung open, light flooding the darkness. Two men with   
rifles stepped in side, It was time.  
She reached up and drew him to her, lightly brushing his lips with her   
own.  
  
"I love you, Chakotay." She deepened the kiss, the Guards did not   
interrupt, but stood silently watching.  
  
"I'm sorry-it is time." The voice was soft and sorrowful, In the months   
of their stay the guards had come to respect these two. They were not   
like the others sent here-there was a dignity about them, an integrity   
that demanded respect, no matter the circumstances.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Chakotay got to his feet, lifting Kathryn with him.   
Her leg had healed badly and she still needed assistance to walk, he put   
his arm around her. She straightened as best she could, squaring her   
shoulders, and raising her head. Slowly they made their way to the door,   
no one rushed them. The guards had noted early in their stay the deep   
love and respect with which they treated each other. The way he had   
carefully tended her wounds, given her his own food to build her strength,   
nursed her lovingly all these months and now.....it was time.  
  
They entered the yard, he tried to shield her from the brightness of   
the sunlight. There was a large crowd gathered and they cheered loudly   
at the sight of the prisoners. Many times in the past they had gathered   
here for executions. They had watched guards roughly escort silent   
prisoners to the platform in the center, there were times when they wildly   
cheered as groups of soldiers dragged kicking and screaming victims toward   
the center, chaining them to the posts there-today was different and the   
crown soon noticed. The guards didn't push or prod them, just silently   
walked behind as they made their way slowly to the center.   
  
He lifted her to the platform and climbed up beside her, when he   
bent and kissed her the crown grew quiet. The guards stepped back and the   
weapons were aimed. A shimmer of blue blurred their vision and when it   
cleared they were gone. Vanished.  
  
They were wrapped in each other's arms, locked in a final lover's   
kiss, when they materialized in the transporter room. The noise of the   
crowd had faded, and they had no interest in any thing but each other, so   
that, at first they didn't notice the change.   
  
"Captain, Commander, welcome home." The calm Vulcan voice finally   
registered and they broke apart, wide eyes.  
  
"Tuvok?" Her voice was weak and hoarse and showed complete surprise.  
  
"Yes, Captain."   
  
They stared at one another in disbelief, she tried to step back.   
She faltered and he caught her.  
  
"Tuvok-beam us to sick bay." He commanded and they shimmered away almost   
before the words were finished.  
  
The doctor set about working his customary miracles, the scares on her   
body were gone, her face no longer wore any traces of the long angry   
slash. They were malnourished and dehydrated, which would be rectified   
over the next few days and very dirty, which his sonic shower handled, but   
other wise in good health. After two hours in sick bay, the only   
remaining problem was the Captain's leg.   
  
"I believe we can repair most of the damage and with therapy and proper   
exercise you will regain almost normal use of it."   
  
"Repair how and when?" Now that they were back, she was impatient to be   
independent again.  
  
"Patience Captain-according to my scans it is a miracle you are even   
alive, the use of you leg not withstanding."  
  
"I do understand that doctor-however, I am alive and I want to know my   
prognosis."  
  
"You will need surgery, I will wait until your health is otherwise normal,   
a few days maybe a week."  
  
"A week?" She sat on the biobed, hands on hips wrapped loosely in the   
blue surgical gown the doctor had given her, indignantly questioning her   
chief medical officer.  
  
"Kathryn, what's a week? We planned on being dead a whole lot longer."   
Chakotay's physical had been quick and routine, he was already in uniform.  
  
"That's not the point, Commander." She glared at him. "The point is   
Doctor -when can I go back to work?"  
  
"Captain, I will let you know that after your surgery---which will be in   
about a week." He turned his back on her. "Commander, as the Captain is   
relieved of duty -as by the way, are you-I would suggest you bring her   
back to her quarters and find a suitably tolerant crewman to assist her   
until such time as she is able to move around on her own. She is   
officially released from sick bay-thank god." He turned back to the   
Captain. "So nice to have you home, Captain"  
  
"The nerve of him!" She stared after the doctors retreating figure.   
  
"Captain." He stifled a chuckle. "Suggestions on a suitable crewman to   
assist you?"  
  
"What?!" Total shock showed on her face. "Well, -er-let's go to my   
quarters, er-first."  
  
"Yes, Captain." He tapped his badge. "Chakotay to transporter room one"  
  
"Yes Commander"  
  
"Please transport the Captain and I to her quarters." He picked her up   
from the bed.  
  
"Aye Commander."  
  
They returned to her quarters, never discussing a suitable assistant.   
Instead they set up--or rather she ordered him to set up-a senior staff   
meeting in her quarters in two hours. She felt they both needed to   
updated on the status of the ship-relieved of duty or not.   
  
She wore her uniform, although it looked like it could have been his   
the way it hung on her. She was seated in the chair, her leg elevated,   
when the others arrived. It was good to see them and they were relieved   
to see the command team again-especially looking so well. The first hours   
were spent on a recount of how they were rescued. She overlooked the   
apparent kidnapping of the alien from whom they had gotten their   
information-he apparently was very happy with his reward and suffered no   
ill effects. Probably until the hangover the next day, but that wasn't   
her problem. They updated her on the ship's status, the hostile   
encounters and the subsequent repairs. The meeting lasted about four   
hours and it was past midnight when Tuvok the, last of the senior staff,   
went home.  
  
"Well, I think that was productive-how about you Commander?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." He cleared away the coffee cups. "And holding it here   
allowed Tuvok plenty of time to remove his personal effects from your   
ready room."  
  
"And Tom's from your office." She threw a pillow at him. "They did have   
to work somewhere."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He caught the pillow and placed it back on the couch.  
  
"I don't know about you, but it's been a busy day and I think I need to go   
to bed."  
  
"Where to Ma'am?" He lifted her out of the chair.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to deposit me in the bathroom, I think I can   
mange to prepare myself for bed."  
  
"Yes, ma..."  
  
"Stop-please don't call me that again."  
  
"Yes, Captain." He sat her in the bathroom. "You alright -need me to get   
you anything?"  
  
"A night gown, please-in the bottom draw." She pulled her self up and   
balanced on one foot at the sink.  
  
"Yes-er--OK." He smiled and backed out."  
  
A short time later she called to him and he carried her into the   
bedroom. He had already turned down her bed so it was ready when he   
deposited her there.  
  
"Good night, call if you need anything." He turned and walked out.  
  
"Chakotay." She called before he even reached the couch.  
  
"Need something?" He leaned on the door frame.  
  
"No"  
  
"Was that a test? Just to see if I would come?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Than why did you call me?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"OK-ask."  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Kathryn it's very late and I'm tired-I was going to go to sleep."  
  
"On that couch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"May I go now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why? Why are you sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Because some one has to stay here, in case you need help."  
  
"I see-do you want to sleep on the couch?"  
  
"It's better than the floor."  
  
"Why not the bed?"  
  
"What bed?"  
  
"This bed."  
  
"I thought since we were back on the ship-I didn't think you .."  
  
"Oh-You thought that I wouldn't want to sleep in you arms-just like I've   
been doing for months-that I would suddenly forget all the thing we said   
-all the things we shared-forget that you loved me enough to sacrifice   
your life for me-forget that I finally told you the truth about my   
feelings."  
  
"Well no -but I thought you said those things because we thought were   
going to die and would put them aside. Protocol and all." He ran his   
fingers through his hair-god she was making him crazy already.  
  
"I did--but that doesn't make them any less true."  
  
"I see---I think." He shook his head.  
  
"So you're going to sleep on that little couch?"  
  
"Kathryn -what do you want me to do?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"OK." He came over to the side of the bed and knelt on the floor. "I   
want to stay here -I want to wake up every day for the rest of my life   
beside you-I want to make mad passionate love with you-I want a dozen   
children with you I..'  
  
"Wait-." She held up her hand. "What do you want to do-- tonight?"  
  
"Oh-I want to crawl in next to you and hold you while we sleep."  
  
"Come to bed, Chakotay." She held open the covers for him.  
  
"Kathryn." He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her. "What will the   
crew think?"  
  
"The crew will think-what ever the hell the crew already thinks-who   
cares." She snuggled into his chest and went to sleep.   
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
